


Overstimulation Experiment

by CaitieLewd



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Crying, Dom/sub, F/M, Massage Wand, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitieLewd/pseuds/CaitieLewd
Summary: Sir is performing an experiment to see how many times I can orgasm before I break.





	Overstimulation Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fantasy with Sir I particularly love—an experiment to see how many times I can orgasm before I either can't stand it any longer, or I simply can't orgasm anymore. Luckily (or unluckily), as a friend once pointed out, I'm a bit like the Energizer bunny when it comes to orgasms. So when stimulated properly I can just keep going, and going, and going, and...

How long has it been? God, at least an hour. Maybe two? Sir won’t tell me, and I lost count of my orgasms a long time ago. Somewhere in the 30’s. I can’t stop moaning and whimpering, my wrists and ankles pulling short from the restraints as I writhe and squirm on the bed.

But moving around only makes things worse. My clit pushes harder against the wand, held firmly in place by a long wooden stick lashed against the metal bars of the foot board. The wand isn’t going anywhere, and neither am I. But that hasn’t stopped me from struggling for even an instant. The sheets are soaked through with my sweat, tears, and cum. So,  _ so  _ much cum.

“You’re doing very good, Pet.” I open my eyes, which I hadn’t realized had been shut. Sir is standing over me, still in his white, pristine lab coat, holding a bottle of water with a long straw it to me. I tilt my head up and he brings the straw to my lips. “Not too fast, don’t want you to choke.”

Yes, yes, I know how to drink water while tied to a bed, Sir. But I don’t show any of these thoughts on my face, focusing on drinking instead.

When I’ve had my fill, I release the straw and my head drops back onto the sheets. “Thank you, Sir…” I whine.

“Of course. I’ll always take care of my pet.” Sir places the water bottle on the table next to the bed.

Then, he leans down and adjusts the angle of the wand, pressing it even harder against my clit. “No—aaaaaaaah!” I scream and pull my legs together, but they remain securely pulled apart. “Another?” Sir quirks an eyebrow, amused. “And you thought you didn’t have another in you…”

“Siiiiiir...pleeeeease…” I moan. “Please stop, it’s too much, I can’t…”

“Now now, that’s not our safeword, is it?”

“...No, Sir.”

“No it’s not.” Sir gives my head a patronizing pat. “So we’ll give it another five minutes, then.” He smirks at the pitiful attempt at a nasty look I give him. Oh yes, this is just  _ so _ easy for him. Just stand there looking hot in his lab coat, watching me squirm and scream and come until I’m nothing but a twitching, drooling mess. Smiling wickedly like he doesn’t have a care in the world.

He hasn’t told me how long I’ve been here, but I know it’s longer than I’ve ever gone with the wand like this. My voice is raw, I’m shaking and sweating all over, and my clit feels like it might just explode if I come one more time. But...Sir is right. I haven’t called the safe word.

Because I  _ love _ this. I can’t get away. I can’t stop Sir as he continues to wring orgasm after orgasm out of me, well past the point I thought I was physically capable of having more. I want to keep going until I’m unable to come no matter how much Sir stimulates me.

Sir picks up his clipboard from the side table, then adds another tally. Or so I assume, I don’t know what all he’s actually keeping track of on there.

The numbness in my pussy is slowly melting, giving way to a deep pulse I’ve become sickeningly familiar with. My body goes stiff. No, not again, it’s too—

_ “Aaaaaahnnn!” _ I close my eyes and scream again, flailing in both ecstasy and agony.

“Really?  _ Again?” _ Sir is sounding more and more impressed. “Gotta reset the timer, then. Five more minutes.”

I can’t form any coherent words, so I settle on a pathetic whine.

“You’re doing so good,” Sir praises, writing yet more on the clipboard. “I’m proud of you, pet. I’m learning so much.”

“Thank you...Sir...I’m glad…” I manage, noticing not for the first time that tears are forming in my eyes. When this will stop? Never? That’s what it feels like at this point.

And the stupid masochist in me wants it.  _ Needs _ it. It’s the perfect kind of agony. To be under Sir’s stern, attentive gaze, trussed up and used like a test subject, forced to experience unending bliss until either my body or mind can’t take anymore...it’s bliss. Nothing else in the world exists right now. It’s just me, Sir, and completely unrelenting pleasure. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this content will NOT be replacing my skeleton porn, simply adding onto it :-) I still have plans for my other stories, and a couple of new ones.


End file.
